The Rule of Ravens and Sparrows
by Altean Princess of Destiny
Summary: Just a short little something that I came up with one day!    Not much to say about it except it displays Jack's relations with his daughter and family.  If liked, there will most definitely be more!  R&R!


Okay, just a little stab at something that I thought about several months ago. I wanted something to put up here, so I dug this thing back up... I didn't let too many people read it, but if you'd like, I'll add to it. It started out as just a stupid little something that a friend wanted me to do after reading a fiction where they described Jack as a major jerk who hated and abused children... It bothered me and my friend, so we decided that that wasn't the way that Jack would really act with kids... So, here's the solution to what I read and didn't really understand... shrugs As I said, if you like, I'll finish it...

Disclaimer: Story is mine! Captain Jack Sparrow and all names and places referenced from the Pirates films are credited to Disney and the creators of the original movie scripts and storylines! If I DID own them... let's just say that Jack would be kept in a very secret place! ;) lol

:.: The Rule of Ravens and Sparrows :.: 

The sun beamed down brightly as the smell of sea salt floated on the light breeze. The grass felt cool under La Koda's feet as she walked her daughter home. School had finally let out and it had been a long time since she and her daughter, Raven, had done something together. They had packed a lunch and had gone out to a nearby field to enjoy some quiet time together.

Raven looked up at her mother, whom she could tell was deep in thought. La Koda's deep concentration was dissatisfying to the eight year old. She had been holding onto her mother's hand, but grew a bit irritated and had let go. "Bet I can beat you home!" Raven shouted back to her mother as she bolted way our ahead of her mother.

"Ray! Wait up!" La Koda shouted after her daughter with a laugh as the action had caught her off guard. She quickened her pace to keep Raven in her sights, but never got too close behind her. Their house was built just off the beaches of Port Royal and they had always had the best view of the goings-on at the docks.

Raven raced past the house and down to the sandy beach as her sun-bleached brown hair whipped in the wind. As she barrelled into the cool water, something caught her eye. There was a new ship anchored at the docks. An eager smile spread across the young girl's face as she eyed the large vessel. A black ship... with black sails. Keeping her eyes on the ship, she reached up and clutched the beaded trinket that hung about her neck on a small leather strap. "He's back..." she whispered very quietly to herself as her deep brown eyes grew misty. 

Within a few seconds, La Koda could hear her daughter's voice yelling out to her as she saw the child running back up the beach. "Mommy! He's back! Daddy's really back!" she shouted over and over again until La Koda embraced her, falling down onto her knees to get down eye-level with her. They knelt together on the beach, anxiously watching the docks.

"My, my, my! This will never do! I suppose the Commodore was right, after all! Perhaps I truly am the worst pirate he's ever seen.. I set sail for three months and come home only to find that my two best girls have forgotten all about me!" said a voice from behind them. A tall, dark-tanned man was propped against the front door frame.

"Jack!" La Koda gasped with a large smile but was cut off before she coul say anymore. "Captain Jack, my love!" he said with a smirk and a wink and was almost knocked to the ground as Raven flung her arms around his waist. "Daddy!" she shouted excitedly as Jack swept her up in his arms, holding her very lovingly. She locked her legs tightly around his back as he hugged her to him. He smiled a gold-toothed grin as he touched his nose and forehead to hers.

"And that's Captain Daddy to you, luv... Savvy?" he said with a laugh, rubbing his nose against hers. he spun her around in a circle and set her down on the ground as he knelt beside her. "Go look on the kitchen table... Daddy brought you back a few things," he said as his daughter's eyes widened before she ran off leaving her mom and dad alone.

A soft breeze whipped through La Koda's long brown-hair, hanging half-up and half-down, as she cherished the scene between her husband and their daughter. Jack's eyes raised to meet hers as he stood slowly from his kneeling position. A knowing smile graced his features and he held his arms open, "Well, luv... You could at least try and pretend that ye missed me...". 

With a slight giggle, La Koda shook her head and ran to Jack, melting into his arms. She'd longed to have him again -- to smell the salt and spices on his skin and to feel the warmth of his embrace. She buried her face in his chest at the base of his neck as he kissed her forehead. "I'm glad to see that the two of you have missed me... Would have been bad for 'Ole Jack to come home and find his little lass and his best girl up and moved on to someone else..." he said as he tilted her face up so he could look into her knowing brown eyes.

At his statement, the girl raised an eyebrow. "Jack," she said, placing one hand on his shoulder and the other on his cheek, "Ever since you left out and disappeared over that horizon, Ray has asked me the same question at least three times a day. 'When's Daddy coming home?' she'd say... She's even spent every other day at the Turner's listening to Will's stories about you and how the two of you crossed swords with Barbossa and Davy Jones,". She kissed him softly and smiled, "She's missed you very much... and so have I...".

Before Jack could speak, Raven came running back out of the house. "Mommy! Look what Daddy brought back for me!" she exclaimed, holding out a wonderful little black box. As La Koda took it from her daughter, she opened it to see a small gold heart-shaped locket inside, engraved with her initials... 'JRS'. This made her smile and she opened it to find a picture of the young girl and her father with the words, 'I love you' enscribed on the little door. She handed the box to Jack who took the necklace out and hung it about his daughter's neck along with the beaded trinket. "There... It looks beautiful on you, luv," he said, hugging her tight.

The child returned his embrace and grinned, "It's something I've always wanted, Daddy...". This statement caught Jack's attention and he stood up to pull something from his coat pocket. His hand emerged holding a large black compass. He knelt down once more and held it out for his daughter to see. "Be careful with that statement, dear... For this little thing right here, will indeed show you what you truly want..." he said with a smile as he handed it to her. 

La Koda twitched at the sight of his compass. It was a simple object, yes. But, it was what had lead her to Jack in the first place. "Daddy... how can a compass like this do me any good in knowing the answer to a question like that?" Raven asked, confused. Her father smiled and looked up at his wife. "My dear... this is no ordinary compass... It doesn't point North..." he said, matter-of-factly. This threw his daughter way off course. "Then... what does it do, Daddy?" she asked, intently. Her father's smile widened at her curiosity. "It points to the thing you want most, luv..." he said in response as La Koda shifted. If it weren't for that little contraption... she and Jack wouldn't have each other... and they wouldn't have Raven.

-FIN-


End file.
